


沉水

by Anonymous



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Probing, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Tentacles rape, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Tentacles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Feanaro paid the price for underestimating his enemy.费雅纳罗在探索佩罗瑞群山西北区域时遇到了“水中监视者”的先祖。他和玛提莫先后大意被俘，被迫与强大的邪恶生物陷入纠缠。远在提力安的芬德卡诺察觉到爱人的危机，他不得不向诺洛芬威吐露他与玛提莫已经结合的事实。在费雅纳罗的帮助下，他们成功杀死了触手生物。但是后续处理十分棘手。
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 前文写了一千多字，费艾诺还没和触手怪打起来。无良作者想早点让芬熊上手，先写了后文，前面的看心情吧。

费艾诺和他的七个儿子很少长住一地，而是在维林诺的疆域内到处旅行，探索未知，足迹甚至远达黑暗的边界与外环海的寒冷海岸。所有阿尔达王国中现存或曾有的生物，彼时都生活在阿门洲的大地上，只有米尔寇那些凶残邪恶的生物除外。

——精灵宝钻征战史-第五章，埃尔达玛与埃尔达王族

这一箭正中要害。生物剧烈扭动着，垂死的挣扎让触手在费雅纳罗身上纠缠更紧。诺洛芬威的心脏为此拉扯，他大步上前斩断了那些触肢，用披风将兄长包裹好。他的长子正试图从触手中拯救出玛提莫，他没有再看向他们，抱着费雅纳罗向山林深处走去。

与触手生物长逾一月的交战让费雅纳罗精疲力尽，他在被抱起时几乎没有反抗。诺洛芬威尽量轻柔地让他倚在合抱粗的橡树树干上，触手的断肢还在他的身上四处作乱，或许是尚未死透，或许只是反射。

他从未见过费雅纳罗这样脆弱的姿态。他身上不着片缕，头柔软无力地垂下，手腕、脖颈、腰腹与脚踝都被触手紧紧缠绕束缚。断去的肢节死而不僵，有些触手的尖端覆着柔软的绒毛，不断扫过他的敏感点，引起一阵阵微不可查的颤栗。他的嘴被迫张开，婴儿手臂粗的触手顺着喉管深入体内，后穴还在被三条触手残肢侵犯，一只花苞状的触手将他的下体包裹得严丝合缝。

诺洛芬威扶住他的肩背，先抽出了他嘴中的触肢，它一直深入到费雅纳罗胃中，大大小小的吸盘随之滑过食道，他眉头紧蹙，发出一阵干呕。

“离开这里。”他在诺洛芬威清理他胳膊与腰腹捆绑着的触手时命令道。他的声音虚弱得像飘在风中，眼神还有些许涣散，皮肤泛着异样的潮红。诺洛芬威手头动作没有停顿：“我不能把您独自留在这，而您显然正需要帮助。”的确，费雅纳罗现在无法行动，高傲的尊严让他的怒火已经燃烧到了极致，但他现在连睁开眼睛这样的动作都要费尽气力。他的喘息因愤怒与不甘而加重，但他闭上了眼睛，暂且选择合作。

诺洛芬威扯开那些纠葛的触肢，直到费雅纳罗身上只剩下了胸口、下身和私处还在被触手侵扰着。胸口的触手比身上缠绕的要细很多，有些前段带有细勾，刺破他的皮肉，穿过乳首下方；有些前端附着刺管，顺着乳孔插入，灌注过不知名的液体。他的乳尖红肿盈润，乳部饱胀而柔软。这不是他，费雅纳罗从来与柔软无缘，阿尔达最伟大的工匠体魄强健，身躯勾勒出的肌肉线条比最完美的雕塑更加迷人。诺洛芬威强迫自己不去想他的兄长经历了些什么，沉下心来仔细地挑取出一根勾刺，尽量不去扩大伤口。无法控制地，费雅纳罗立刻溢出一声呻吟，液体中的成分让他的乳首格外敏感。

“我一定会杀了你。”药物与疼痛的刺激下，他的眼中闪着泪光，这让他看起来像在说着情话。诺洛芬威这次沉默了片刻，他的眼睫微微垂落下来：“您当然可以做到，但是不要指望我会束手就擒。”

他的语气中透露出无以言说的沉重，费雅纳罗为之凝滞了片刻，但很快，他就无法抑制地再度呻吟起来。他的力气又稍加恢复了些许，他的手空空地握着，头不自觉高高扬起，露出颈部优美的曲线。诺洛芬威终于取下所有的勾刺时，他咬紧下唇，浑身都在颤抖，似乎已经经历了一次高潮。诺洛芬威无法了解他的情况，他的下体被花苞触手整个包裹住。诺洛芬威将他乳孔中的刺管一一小心拔除，白色的乳液随之洇出来。费雅纳罗的脸色堪称屈辱，他的瞳孔中燃烧着烈焰，几乎将诺洛芬威的灵魂烫伤。

他知道，他将永远失去与兄长和解的机会。这样的认知反倒让诺洛芬威心生坦然。他没有给他喘息的机会，凝视着他的眼睛，一只手扶住他的腰，另一只手自腰侧缓缓下滑，抚过他微微隆起的小腹，指尖顺着那些异样突起的边缘打转，最终停留在了那朵花苞。他要尝试去剥开这只深紫色的触腕。

“你……啊……”

敏感的身躯为这一系列动作不住颤抖。费雅纳罗的嘴唇微张，他想说些什么，出口却成了变调的呻吟。他的声音在诺洛芬威艰难地揭开花苞一角时猛然拔高，身体也跟着痉挛起来。诺洛芬威震惊地发现花苞内里竟然是无数表面附着吸盘的细小触手，它们让花苞得以牢牢地吸附在费雅纳罗的下身。他一松手，花苞立刻回到原位。看起来目前还无法动它。

于是他决定先处理费雅纳罗的后穴。费雅纳罗的身上先前被触手缠绕，还看不出什么，除去那些断肢残臂后，就能清晰地看出他腹中的异样。那里面有东西在蠕动，远远超出了三只触手应有的规格。他先缓缓抽出了那三条触须，它们每条都只比手指略粗一些，上面布满了凹凸不平的吸盘，在往外滑出的过程中不舍地与肠壁缠连。

“够了！”他的声音变了形。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今日份的沉思：有现成粮食吃，为什么要自己开坑动笔？

诺洛芬威没有回话，他扶着费雅纳罗的肩膀，静静看着他。汗水自他兄长的额前滑落，融入墨色的长发中。他的喘息愈发粗重，失去焦点的眼睛却渐渐恢复神采。

诺洛芬威的手搭上他蠕动的腹部。

“里面是什么？”

“与你无关！”费雅纳罗恨恨地扭过头，从这个角度，能清晰地看到他颈侧青色的血管，“少在这里惺惺作态。”

他的胸膛因为愤怒而剧烈起伏。他试图抬起手，动作柔软无力；他试图挣脱诺洛芬威的控制，用尽全身力气，也只能徒劳地弹动。药效在消散，但他的力量一直在流失，体内的异物正自他身上汲取生命。他重新与诺洛芬威对视：“再过三天，我本可以驯服那只怪物。我们会了解它来到这里的目的，找出幕后的主使者。”

“玛提莫已经支撑不住。”诺洛芬威的眼中透露出悲悯。费雅纳罗付之一笑：“我了解奈雅，不要轻视了我们的‘芬威三世’。”他刻意在“芬威三世”这个名字上加了重音，也刻意加重了语气和眼神中的挑衅。

诺洛芬威叹气：“你没有把握。而你体内的幼体——”

他不顾费雅纳罗要杀人的眼神，抚摸过他的小腹：“也是潜在的威胁。这代价你偿付不起。”

“这代价要远胜于在这里承受你的羞辱！”费雅纳罗咬碎了牙，克制不住地颤抖，“你以为你因此而有恩于我？你以为我会受此胁迫？你以为这样就能掌控我的行动——”

“我什么都没有以为，兄长。我不能放任你身陷险境，而我明知如此，还在提力安城安枕无忧。”

“我不需要你的帮助！不要因为我们有一半的血缘，就妄想我们能成为真正的兄弟了，半种。”

这句话终于刺痛了他。他抬起费雅纳罗的下巴，极力压制着愤怒，费雅纳罗一动不动地看着他，等着他出言讥讽，等着他拂袖离去。他的手渐渐收紧，语气强硬：“一个时辰。如果你自己无法解决，无论你愿不愿意，我都会帮你处理。”

他丢下了怒火中烧的费雅纳罗，向深林更深处走去。泰尔佩瑞安的花朵就在这一刻缓缓绽放。

幼体吸收着他的生命力，在他的体内愈发活跃，连诺洛芬威都察觉到了这一点。不尽早取出，谁也不知道会有怎样可怕的灾厄降临在他的身上。

相当一段时间里，他只是静静地倚在树上。他的拳头松了又紧，直到基本恢复了对手指的控制。他艰难地坐直，极力压下内心的抗拒，将手指插入了自己的私处，划着圈，一点点开拓。与神秘生物精神交战时，他全身都在被侵犯，但是无力分心于自身，现在屈辱终于如潮水将他淹没，尤其想到这样的姿态还被诺洛芬威看过。他痛苦地咬住下唇，面色煞白，细密的汗珠渐渐汇聚成滴，如泪水般顺着颊线流淌，摇摇欲坠。

“唔……啊……”他仰起头，放任了自己的呻吟。穴口不断收缩开合，他用尽全力试图排出那些裹着卵壳的怪物。卵壳的弹性非常好，能清晰地感受到内中小生命的蠕动，每滑动一点，都会拉扯得柔软的内壁不住痉挛。他的肌肉一次次绷紧，勾勒出饱满的线条；很快，他又徒劳地倒回树干上，只能发出带着哭腔的呻吟，直到他的力气终于耗尽，双腿大张地瘫坐在地上。

体内的卵蠕动得更加明显。他不知道它们什么时候会孵化，也不知道时间究竟过去了多久。他的手指动了动，感觉自己又稍微攒起了一点力气，他咬紧牙关，决定再试一次。新的一轮开拓过后，他抛却羞耻心，坐直身子掰开了自己的臀瓣。这样的姿势让卵更容易下滑，终于，第一颗卵压过体内的敏感点，顺着来到了穴口。他的腿因为剧烈交织的痛苦与快感而不断颤抖，他竭力控制着手臂，巍巍战战地探向后穴。那颗卵该死的大，正卡在一半出不来。他已经快要失去知觉，手刚伸下去，立刻将卵又往回顶了一些。他发出一声悲鸣，险些喘不上气。但是他控制住了情绪，卯足力气将卵重新排了出来。

这一次，他极力掌控住了手指的动作，夹紧了滑腻的外壳，一点点将它抽了出来。穴口几乎张到了极致，最后一点卵壳离开身体时，他立刻浑身脱力地倒在了地上，颤栗着迎来了又一次无法释放的高潮。包裹着深紫色花瓣触手的下体拍打在他的小腹，他的腿以不自然的姿态张开，双手无力地垂落在身侧，被咬红的嘴唇无法闭合，眼神再度涣散，意识几乎脱离了身体，如同一具残破的木偶。

他不知道自己什么时候被拥抱住。他被熟悉的气息包裹，有人正将他搂在怀中，轻吻着他的额发，顺着他的脊线温柔地抚摸下去，令人安心的力道。他发出舒适的呻吟。

“费雅纳罗，费雅纳罗……”谁在他的耳边不住轻唤着。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开这个坑，是因为当初看FF都没什么重口文，没想到几天后就出现了那么会写的神仙太太……我要这废土有何用？

他被熟悉又温暖的气息包裹，温柔的吻在他的发间落下来，他在以最舒适的方式被抚摸着。他的触觉依旧敏锐，其他感官却十分模糊。有人在轻唤着他的名字，他听不清切，声音远得像隔了一汪深水；视界还在失焦，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，依稀看到了墨色的长发。

“阿塔……”他喃喃说道，依凭本能搂住了对方，头发在他的颈间轻蹭，小孩子一样委屈的姿态。

诺洛芬威的动作僵住，眼睛闪了闪。

“兄长，是我。”他在他的耳边低语。费雅纳罗搭在他后颈的手缓缓松开，费尽周折地撑起身，勉强退后到一个能看清脸的距离。诺洛芬威扶着他的后背，防止他因为脱力而倒下。

“诺洛芬威。”他的眼神立刻冷下来。诺洛芬威顺势调整了他的姿势，分开他的双腿，露出因为异物搅动而一张一合的后穴。

费雅纳罗没有反抗，神情木然地任他动作。诺洛芬威一手环住他的腰，另一只手开始开拓他的穴口。

“你可以尽情去恨我，就像你一直以来那样。”他一次探进去两根手指。离幼体成熟或许还有一些时日，费雅纳罗的肠道仍旧比较干涩，尽管不久前他才排出一颗卵。等他能进去四根手指时，他让费雅纳罗转过去，背靠着他。他抬起费雅纳罗的双腿，让他的臀部微微离开地面，以一个完全暴露的姿态倚在他的怀中。

“去吧，我会保护你。”他低声说道。费雅纳罗的呼吸渐渐沉重，诺洛芬威知道他正在努力排出体内的幼卵。很快，他的呼吸中掺杂了些许呻吟，他仰起头，身体因痛苦而抽搐。

“呃……啊！”汗水自他的额间滚落，他控制不住开始挣动。诺洛芬威轻蹭着他的发丝，将他的腿分得更开来。终于，第二枚卵也来到了穴口。这颗卵在他的体内更久，也比之前的更大，里面的幼体已经成形，感受到逐渐到来的冰冷，幼体开始挣扎，隔着柔韧的卵壳刺激着他的内壁。

费雅纳罗的胸膛激烈起伏着。方才一番动作又消耗了大量的力气，他软软地倚在诺洛芬威身上喘息，诺洛芬威立刻会意，将手探去他的穴口。他小心抹去卵壳表面的黏液，隔着卵壳卡紧扭动的幼体，一点一点将它拽了出来。太大了，而且它在这个过程中不断扭曲动作，费雅纳罗发出一阵呜咽，他弓起背，生理泪水顺着他的脸颊滑落。最后一点卵壳离开他的穴口时，他立刻倒在了诺洛芬威怀中，长发凌乱地散落。诺洛芬威将卵壳狠狠砸向树根，幼体生物尖锐地惨叫着，很快在空气中死去。

“里面还有多少？”诺洛芬威按摩着他的小腹。费雅纳罗的腹部已经平坦了许多，但还是能看出有异物在里面蠕动。“我不……知道……呃啊——”费雅纳罗忽然死死握住诺洛芬威的手腕，他死死咬住下唇，脸色苍白得近乎透明，开始剧烈颤抖。黑暗渐渐将他的视线笼罩，剧痛折磨得他无法发出声音。

“费雅纳罗？费雅纳罗！”诺洛芬威与他十指相扣，将他紧紧拥入怀中，“回来，回来，求你……原谅我不能分担你的痛苦……”

“它……在里面……”他勉强发出这几个音节，再度无声地惨叫。还没到孵化的时间，费雅纳罗却强行排出了两枚卵，最里面的幼体已接近成熟，它本能地觉察到危险，开始向更深处挪动，并更加紧致地吸附住母体，加速吸收能量。细小的触肢穿透卵壳，在他的内壁胡乱抓挠。他的下腹不断痉挛，下体拍打着腹部，更多白色的液体自他的乳首洇晕出来。或许是这样强烈的刺激，或许是被斩断足够久了，包裹他下体的死而不僵的触肢在一个时辰后终于松懈，花瓣状的触肢渐渐张开来，露出内部的细小触手。诺洛芬威皱紧眉头，一把摘下恼人的触肢——他立刻发现自己犯了一桩错误，花瓣的中心居然还有一条布满吸盘的细长触手，顺着费雅纳罗的铃口探入硬挺深处，这一下让费雅纳罗的挣扎更激烈。他不得不放缓取出的速度，直到扯出一条完整的、纤长的触肢，些许白浊顺势流淌出来。

灵魂被一并震动的感觉再度袭击了他的大脑，但是这次费雅纳罗没有对他“说话”。他知道自己只是被波及，费雅纳罗正在尝试用先前的精神控制稳住体内的幼体。这是可怕的消耗，他能听到兄长灵魂中的悲鸣。他默默抱紧了费雅纳罗完美的胴体，感受着他的呼吸和心跳。

“还有两枚在里面。”当他的呼吸终于稍加恢复时，他再度开口，毫无感情的声音。诺洛芬威没有回话，只是安抚地顺着他的长发，直到他丝缎般的长发都被梳理顺了，才低声问道：“不再休息一会？”

“不需要。”费雅纳罗的眼神渐渐明亮，主动将腿分得更开。他感知到了什么，诺洛芬威知道，这不仅是在急着从这场刑罚中解脱。

他们又花了一个多时辰才取出这两只卵，期间费雅纳罗高潮了三次，他的下体还是很快又挺立起来，灌注药物的作用还远未结束。

最后一枚卵尤其难对付，迫于生存本能，它险些提前孵化，尚未成长完全的触肢突破卵壳紧紧吸附在内壁，费雅纳罗耗尽力气也只能让它稍微移动一点点。这样下去，没等费雅纳罗将它排到穴口，它就会在费他的体内成熟，不知道会带来怎样可怕的后果。诺洛芬威最终不得不将整只手都伸进去，他的指尖探索着费雅纳罗脆弱而敏感的内壁，直到摸到触肢的尖端。幼体立刻瑟缩回去，挣扎扭动着与诺洛芬威抗衡。费雅纳罗的身体弹动着，险些尖叫出来。幼体终于被完全拉扯出来时，他的眼睛已经彻底失去焦点，豆大的汗珠与泪水融合，他无力地倒在诺洛芬威怀中，几乎昏死过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前文被无良作者跳了，虽然已经写了一千多字，但是无良作者不计划补票，所以在这里说说设定。  
> 这个怪物是“水中监视者”的先祖，“水中监视者”就是在墨瑞亚之门阻挠护戒队的那个大怪物。  
> 怪物是米尔寇的爪牙，它接受米尔寇的指令蛰伏在维林诺，随时待命行动，没想到被四处游走的费艾诺意外撞见。怪物拥有高智商，可以刺探、控制精神，学习能力强大。费费一时大意被它束缚，怪物对他的头脑非常感兴趣，但是它冲不破费的精神防线，就一直触手他，而费也在用精神与它交战。  
> 生物还有繁衍的本能，它之前捕获其他生物繁衍过一次，生下了包括水中监视者在内的大卵，最终只有水中监视者存活。现在它对费艾诺非常满意，决定以他为宿主生育更强的后代。  
> 大梅和费费一起出行，约定时间没等到他，找了过来。他不顾费的警告一心救父，结果一起被绑，为了防止被触手怪刺探，被迫完全封闭起自己的意识。  
> 小熊和大梅已经结合，所以有心电感应，这样芬熊才和他一起找回来。费费在与触手怪纠缠中了解了它的致命弱点，通过精神力量告诉了芬熊，不然触手怪很难杀死。  
> 费费在前一章对芬熊说“三天后驯服怪物”的话，以及芬熊的回应，都是事实。如果芬熊没有来，三天后费费可以驯服怪物，但他体内的卵不仅已经孵化出来，还会对他造成永久伤害。他能不计代价冒险，但是牵扯到兄长的安危，芬熊只力求稳妥。芬熊救下了费费，他们也因此错失了从怪物这里获取米尔寇行动信息的机会，更是抹杀了米尔寇犯罪的证据，尽管他们都对幕后黑手隐隐有猜测。


End file.
